


nocturnal

by starcasm



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, my jacksepticeye, my markiplier
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell this is ur ticket

You’d think Jack was a heavy sleeper, always falling asleep at sometime before midnight and then sleep till three o’ clock in the afternoon. But it was different, Jack would never sleep, and he would always be the morning person. It still baffles Mark’s mind how Jack keeps him up at night asking him stupid questions like do pigeons have feelings but be the first person out of bed and making him coffee and getting him food.

But there are... certain days, or nights, for this matter, where it would be a reason why Jack stayed awake, it would be because he was desperate, desperate for touching, everything feels numb, he’d be only be able to imagine people naked, moaning his name or him moaning their name, but the thing is.

It would always be Mark. It would be Mark he’d think about. Mark knew Jack gets, well, heats, he’d help him out with it too, but it would rarely ever be at nighttime.

\---

Jack shook Mark’s arm and heard him groan, Jack shook his arm again and felt Mark rub his eyes and flip over, he stared at him for a moment before talking.

“What...What is it?” the tired raspy voice did not help at all, Jack’s hand hovered over the front of his boxers under the covers. He swore around 40 times under his breath as he felt his erection grow harder. 

“M-Mark... It’s kinda.. The thing.. Right now... You know..” Jack said slowly, he watched as Mark’s face went from confusion until he had realized what he had meant, his cheeks turned a light pink and he ran a hand through Jack’s hair.

“O-oh...” he tilted his head over his shoulder then turned back, “Jack... it’s three am... can you wait ‘till the morn-”

“No! If we deal with it then it’ll be so much worse.. It’ll literally be hell.” Jack pulled Mark’s shoulders so he’d move closer.

“Please don’t talk too loudly I can’t think that loudly yet.” Mark said between yawns, rubbing his tired brown eyes.

“What the fuck is that suppos- Mark please help me now I’ve been suffering for ever since we went to bed, please..” Jack pulled their bodies closer, Mark bit his lip when he felt Jack’s erection against his thigh.

“F-Fine, only something quick, okay..? Nothin’ too intense.. I’m still tire-oof!” Mark yelped as he was pushed on to his back and Jack climbing on to his lower half, straddling his hips and palming his throbbing length and hissing in through his teeth.

“I-I only want to jerk us both off, that’s all, nothing too bad, r-right?” Jack stuttered, pulling down his boxers and his head tilting back when his hard-on smacked against his lower abdomen.

“-But I’m not hard?” Mark let out a sigh when he felt Jack’s hand graze over the head of his length.

“Not yet you aren’t, I’ll work on it, though.” Jack purred, beginning to stroke him and Mark at different paces, though they both started slow, Mark threw his head back and grasped the bedsheets, Jack bit his lip and threw his head back, even that didn’t stop the guttural moans that slipped out of his mouth.

Mark definitely wanted to hear that again. He stopped the hand that was on Jack’s length and grinned weakly at Jack, who had no idea what was going on.

“Relax.. I’ll make you feel good, after all you’re the one who’s horny.” Teased Mark, wrapping his fingers around the base of Jack’s length.

“Hey! No, It’s h-heat, there’s a difference.” 

“Oh, is there?” Mark moved Jack’s body slightly away, and sat up, having Jack in his lap, which a hand on his hip, while the other stroked Jack’s length with a slowly quickening pace, “Is there really? Because you moan, begging for me to fuck you, jerking yourself off and whimpering things like ‘it feels so good’ or moaning my name with such needyness dripping off your tongue and your breathless cursing when you finally come sounds all perfectly the sa-” 

Jack shut him up by kissing him roughly, he scratched his nails down Mark’s back and whimpered loudly when he pushed Jack’s face closer to his by the back of his head and his hand quickened even more, his length throbbing and him knowing he was dreadfully close. 

“F-F-F-Fuck” Jack cried, biting Mark’s shoulder and earning a long moan from the other man. Jack’s eyes shot open and were met by Mark’s staring back at him, his were half-lidded and full of lust.

“Does Jack want to come? Does he want to come for me?” Mark purred into his ear, biting his earlobe and flicking his wrist around Jack’s length at each stroke.

“Y-You have no f-fuckin’ idea..” Jack groaned, holding the sides of Mark’s face, breath hitching as he was only a few strokes away.

“Then come for me, Jack, I want to hear your beautiful moans..” Mark growled in his raspy sleepy tone again and sent Jack over the age, releasing onto his and Mark’s stomach, his chest moving as he regained his breathing, Mark kissed Jack, whispering “Good boy” under his breath, and stroked Jack’s hair.

“Now, do you feel better? Can we sleep now?” Mark asked, getting a tissue and cleaning off his hand and their bodies.

“Y-Yeah. Thank you Mark, I promise I’ll repay you.” Jack replied, hugging Mark before crawling into his side of the bed and pulling the covers over him.

“How.. How will you repay me..?” Mark asked again, more confused than curious.

“You’ll find out in the morning.”


End file.
